


A weird  modern Avatar the last airbender fic

by Megamanx3456



Category: Avatar the Last air Bender
Genre: Mordern, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamanx3456/pseuds/Megamanx3456
Summary: Just a modern Aang and Azula fic
Relationships: Aang/Azula, I basically gave sokka a harem, Mai/Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Zuko/Katara
Kudos: 3





	A weird  modern Avatar the last airbender fic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter

Today was the day the first day of uncle irons school for young kids everyone Was excited well expect some few individuals like

Sokka: Huh what do you mean we have to go to school I thought this was our last day of summer vacation

Katara: really gran gran literally told us yesterday that school starts today oh wait you weren’t paying attention besides that hunk zuko will be there

Sokka: but but .....

Katara: no buts sokka get dressed

Sokka: ok ok wait you like zuko man you really are like the other girls

Katara: shut up sokka get dressed or I’ll tell gran gran about a certain hub you go to

Sokka: ok ok

At a certain individuals house

Azula: wake up zuzu we have school

Zuko: oh mai oh mai I can’t wait for after Scho....

Azula: OPEN UP ZUZU FATHER IS WAITING to as well as the bald head kid

Zuko: oh oh sorry wait Aangs waiting oh shit

Azula: oh zuzu was that a curse father would not be proud

Zuko: huh what you say azula oh sorry

After the chad zuko got dressed

Zuko: oh hey anng and hello father

Aang hey Zuko I’m just here to walk with you and your sister

Ozai: do you kids want a car ride to school

Zuko: no thanks dad we can walk to school

Ozai alright kids I’ll come to pick you up after school

The walk to the other chad Irohs school

Aang: Hey zuko do you know what the new school will look like since after all your uncle is the principal and the owner

Zuko: I don’t know he’s Been keeping the details secret even form us

Azula: he probably made it look like a teapot

Aang: um zuko can you tell me why your sister said that 

Azulas mind: oh brother

Zuko: oh sorry anng it’s because it’s a joke in our family that our uncle loves tea

Aang: oh that makes sense thanks zuko and sorry zukos sister

Azula: the names azula

Aang: oh that’s a nice name

**Author's Note:**

> Please post your ideas and criticisms in the comments


End file.
